In The End, Who Obtained The Bigger Prize?
by despairing.soul
Summary: AU! Light gets the unbelievably high scholarship and is called for the official hand out. But L won't let him go alone - he's going to accompany the teen. Light isn't pleased with this state of matter but there's really nothing he can do about it - his lover is a stubborn person. And when they come back home afterwards, L will get his own prize... Warning: Mature Content.


**Author's Note: This time I made it longer as I promised. This is the fourth one-shot in the after-Enemies or Lovers? series. Can be read without knowing the main plot.**

**Rated M for a reason. There is a lemon here. Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>'And what the heck are you doing, L?' Light goggled his eyes observing the detective and tying his crimson tie under his neck.<p>

'I am quite positive that Raito-kun is able to interpret my actions properly' Ryuuzaki snapped at him feeling the uncomfortable tightness of the white shirt he was buttoning right now.

'I don't have any problems with telling what is your current occupation, Lawliet' the boy snorted piercing his sight to his reflection and adjusting the tie. 'I simply do not understand _why_ you are doing this.'

'This is rather obvious as well' L winced taking his silk black tie and wrapping it around his neck. 'Why are the official outfits so _tight_? I can barely breathe…' he murmured with great disapproval.

'Why are you dressing up in a suit, L?' The teen asked directly taking his black jacket from the closet.

'Use your intellect, Light-kun' Ryuuzaki snapped. 'Your slow thinking is making me wonder how the hell you got that scholarship… What is wrong with this stupid tie…?' He frowned in slight anger.

'Enlighten me, then' the boy drawled feeling irritation. Then he noticed Ryuuzaki's difficulties with tying the tie. 'Let me do this for you' Light came to the detective and quickly fixed this little problem.

'I'm coming with you' the detective said simply looking into the caramel eyes. Light immobilized at once with his hands on L's chest. His eyes widened in shock.

'You… what?' He whimpered finally.

'What is so strange about it, Raito-kun?' The detective raised a brow. 'I want to accompany you. Besides, the invitation says that you can come with an escort. By the way, it bothers me a little that you didn't tell me that your prize was the biggest one can obtain.'

'How do you know all of this...?' Light asked weakly reddening on his cheeks.

'I am capable of reading, Raito-kun' L kept on staring at the boy. 'And didn't you know that I was quite interested in your intellectual successes?' He caught the teen's wrists pulling him closer. 'Or perhaps you wanted to conceal this information from your lover…?'

'I just didn't consider it as something worth mentioning' Light frowned. 'You were so focused on your new big case that you were barely ever noticing what I was saying to you.' He threw in. 'Let me go!' He added when Ryuuzaki continued on pushing him against the closet. 'The wardrobe's knob is plunging into my back!'

'I am always noticing what you are saying to me, Light' Ryuuzaki's low voice caused the goosebumps on the boy's skin.

'Is t-that s-so?' The teen managed to articulate. 'You d-don't really s-seem to, sometimes…' he was embarrassed by his stuttering.

'I am simply good at multitasking' L smirked feeling Light's hastened breath caressing his face. He slowly brushed his lips against the boy's savoring the moment.

'L…' the teen whispered.

'Hm?' The detective was currently occupied by nipping his neck.

'This position isn't comfortable at all' Light snapped. 'That bloody _knob_ will leave bruises on my back! Not mentioning the fact that my freshly ironed clothes will crumple again. '

Ryuuzaki froze for a moment and smirked finally letting the boy go.

'You know how to ruin the moment perfectly, Raito-kun' he sighed and looked into the mirror to see his reflection.

'This is your fault' Light crossed his arms regaining self-control. 'You started.' L didn't bother to answer determined not to fall for this obvious catch. 'And you are _not_ coming with me' the boy added turning his back to the detective.

'Yes, I _am_' Ryuuzaki answered in his monotonous tone which pissed Light off even more.

'No, you're _not_' he hissed through set teeth heading for the hall. Suddenly he felt a tug and a second later he was pinned to the wall.

'Will you be able to prevent me from going?' He heard a whisper near his ear. His nostrils were being attacked by L's beautiful scent and he already knew that he'd lost. Again.

_'Fuck you_, Lawliet' he snapped weakening in the detective's arms and letting him continue the caress.

'Hmpf, what a language' L pouted his mouth in disapproval. 'Perhaps, I should teach you how to be more polite to your own lover...' He smiled at the thought that crossed his mind.

'Your blackmailing isn't polite at all!' Light revolted angrily.

'It's not blackmailing, Raito-kun. It's persuading' he let go of the embrace and grabbed the boy's hand.

'From my point of view it has nothing to do with the _persuading_, as you called it' Light mumbled with sulking expression and accepted the hand-shaking.

'Simple matter of perspective' L smirked achieving his goal.

They came to Light's black Toyota and the teen took a seat behind the steering wheel. Suddenly, he heard a characteristic noise and without turning his head to the detective, he already knew what Ryuuzaki was doing.

'Stop that _at once_, L' he growled gutturally. 'You won't be doing this in front of my college mates!'

'We haven't arrived yet' the detective stated keeping on sucking his thumb. The teen clenched his fists on the steering wheel and gritted his teeth. That was one of those moments when he wanted to simply punch Ryuuzaki in his face but knew perfectly that the detective would repay with a kick as it had used to happen in the past.

'Raito-kun ought to stop that wincing before we've reached our destination' he heard L's voice. 'It makes him less attractive.'

'You're pissing me off, Lawliet' Light drawled narrowing his eyes.

'Oh, am I?' L seemed to be composed as ever.

The boy sighed deeply calming down his own anger and focusing on finding a place to park.

'There is a few things I would like you to keep in mind today, Ryuuga' Light said locking up his Toyota when they left the car. 'Firstly, do not expose any of your strange habits. Secondly, do not show off with your great intellect. Thirdly and the most importantly - do not do or say anything which would embarrass me in front of the people' he finished telling his conditions.

'I can try' L said after a while of thinking.

'It wasn't a _request_, Ryuuga' Light hissed. 'I expect you to behave properly.'

'Don't worry, Raito-kun. I think I know how to act... _Mostly_' he teased the boy a bit.

'They do not know anything about you' the teen whispered. 'They can be a bit... surprised when they meet you' his cheeks colored a little.

'Disappointing all your fan girls will be a pure pleasure' L murmured with a malicious smirk across his lips.

They slowly approached the great hall room of the university where the prizes were to be handed out. When Light appeared all of the young women involuntarily set their sight on him with yearning written all over their faces.

'Guys, look who is coming!' Suddenly the girlish voice pierced through the general noise. 'Our prize-winner!'

The two girls and one boy stood up and quickly came to the two geniuses with wide smiles on their faces.

'Hello, Light' the brunette girl sent him a seductive glance fluttering her eyelashes.

'Good morning all of you' the teen smiled at them. 'Caroline, Kayoko, James, I would like you to meet someone' he fixed his eyes on L. 'This is Hideki Ryuuga' he announced to the three.

'It's like that famous actor!' The second girl with blond hair chuckled smiling politely. 'Nice to meet you, Ryuuga' she reached her hand out and Ryuuzaki shook it after a moment of hesitation.

'Who are you for Light, Ryuuga?' The brunette named Kayoko was glaring at him suspiciously. The malicious smirk appeared on his face involuntarily.

'I am Raito-kun's boyfriend' he said calmly in his low baritone. Seeing her eyes widening he felt a great dose of self-satisfaction.

'Is he joking, Light?' Kayoko fixed her sight on the handsome auburn-haired student.

'Finally able to meet you!' Caroline exclaimed with enthusiasm.

'Light's friend is our friend' James added at the same time with a smirk.

'Well, no. He is not. We indeed are in a relationship' Light used all his will power not to blush saying that and clasping his and Ryuuzaki's hands as a confirmation of his words. 'Shall we sit now? I think the ceremony is about to begin'

'Can you _believe_ it?' Kayoko was still in shock. 'Light turned out to be...'

'I wonder how clever Ryuuga must be so that he was able to attract Light's attention' Caroline quickly interrupted the girl's rude comment. But the brunette wasn't planning on keeping her mouth shut.

'Why all the hottest boys _always_ appear to be...'

'Silence now, Kayoko' James scolded her. 'It's beginning'

Light was called on a stage to be given his amazingly high scholarship and give a small speech which enchanted all the gathered people. Yagami was charming as ever. After his speech everybody stood up clapping their hands and L slowly joined them with a smile reserved only for his lover. When he caught the boy's sight, he saw how the teen flushed realizing the detective's approval.

The rest of the afternoon the five of them spent in a café nearby on chatting and congratulating. Light offered to pay for everything.

'How can you eat so many sweets?' Kayoko pouted her mouth in disgust looking at all the cakes Ryuuzaki had ordered. 'It's horribly unhealthy.'

'Not a chance Ryuuga would listen to you, Kayoko' Light laughed. 'I tried so many times and have never succeeded so far' he smirked at the detective touching teasingly his knee under the table so that nobody could notice.

'My eating habits are quite specific' L responded finishing his strawberry cheesecake and reaching for a blueberry pie.

'What is so special about you that Light chose _you_?' She stressed the last word. 'Beside the obvious oddity...' She snorted drinking her ice coffee.

'Kayoko, behave yourself!' Caroline hissed at her friend. 'I am sorry for her' she sent an apologetic look to L.

'I do not feel offended' he said to the blonde but was staring directly at the brunette. 'I think that this question would find the answer only if you asked Raito-kun. But' his voice was filled with venom 'it is said that _great minds_ tend to think alike. _Ordinary _people just cannot understand some things properly.'

Those words shut her mouth entirely and the rest of the meeting went by in a friendly atmosphere.

...

In the evening, already in pajamas (Light in one of L's shirts as it had become a habit for him), they were sitting on a couch and watching a film. Ryuuzaki had his arm wrapped around the teen's waist holding him closely to himself, having the boy finally for only his person.

During the ride back to their apartment he had asked why Light had used to spend his time with such a mindless girl (dangerously similar to Misa). The boy had answered that Kayoko had been a good friend of Caroline and that had been the only one reason why she had been with them.

'Jealous?' The teen had smirked not looking at the detective.

'Of her? Why would I be?' L had snorted but deeply inside his mind he'd known that he'd lied.

Now, he suddenly felt that Light moved. He looked at the teen and found out that his boyfriend had already fallen asleep and his head was steadily falling down and finally landed on L's lap. The sleeping boy inhaled deeply and huddled pressing his face to Ryuuzaki's abdomen.

'Even asleep, you're such a tease, Light-kun' the detective sighed and stroked his auburn head feeling his lips widening in a smile. He couldn't help the tender emotions that overtook him.

Lawliet switched off the television and took the boy in a bridal style into his arms to their bedroom. Light suddenly moaned and opened his eyes realizing that he was being carried.

'I can walk by myself!' He exclaimed trying to break free.

'No need for that. I can manage' L answered simply strengthening the embrace.

'I am not as deadly tired so as not to be able to stand on my own feet!' The teen kept on arguing but Ryuuzaki was deaf for his complaints and let him go not before he had laid him on the bed.

'What time do we have?' Light asked observing how the detective was lying down beside him.

'Quite early. Not even 1 a.m.' L said. The boy smirked and quickly sat on Ryuuzaki's hips astride lying down on his chest. Lawliet was stunned by this unexpected action. Light smiled seductively biting his lower lip in a very sensual way. He felt L's hands touching his hips and rubbing them delicately.

'Today is _my_ day' Light reminded him brushing slightly the detective's collarbones. 'None of sexual actions will be accepted unless they are fully initiated by _myself_...' He chuckled feeling that his lover's hands immobilized on his waist. The boy pulled him into a slow, almost lazy kiss finally asking for deepening it by tasting L's lips with his eager tongue. The detective opened his mouth impatiently longing for more. There wasn't any battle for dominance. It was just a sweet caress both of the lovers were giving each other. Light pulled away and striped Ryuuzaki off his nightshirt. Then he clang to this pale chest sprinkling it with chaste, butterfly kisses. Determined to hear L's moans, he took one of his nipples into his teeth nipping it and rubbing with his fingers the other one. He didn't have to wait long 'till the detective finally let out a low growl showing how much he liked what the teen was doing to him. Then, Light travelled down his body and stopped when he reached the elastic of the pajama pants. Obviously, he could see that L was already aroused.

'Should I continue…?' He asked stroking lightly the flat abdomen and peeking at Ryuuzaki's face.

'As Raito-kun probably noticed...' He articulated. 'I am pretty much turned on right now. It would be cruel not to continue...' He hissed feeling his throbbing erection hardening with each stroke Light did.

The boy smirked pulling down L's pants.

'You're not the only one who loves teasing, you know' he said huffing on Ryuuzaki's manhood.

_'Light!_' The detective cried out not caring about his composure anymore.

That little breakdown was what the boy had been waiting for. His tongue slowly followed the vein which was pulsing furiously pumping more blood inside the aching organ. Ryuuzaki gasped for the air, eyes wide open. That was the amazing feeling. It was quite a rare experience as usually Light wasn't really willing to give him head. But when he was... L could only pant and moan until his mind had switched off entirely and the lust and pleasure taken over all his thoughts. He screamed the teen's name releasing and seeing white.

When he regained his senses, he saw that Light was bending over him.

'Did you like it, Lawliet?' He purred near his lips.

'Yes' the simple reply came as the detective grasped the boy's hips and rolled them over. 'Damn with your _stupid_ conditions, Raito-kun' he spread the teen's legs apart and wrapped them around his waist. 'I'm going to make you mine anyway...'

He quickly took off the boy's shirt leaving him only in black boxers. Light flushed closing partially his eyes and groaning, forgetting about his previous confidence and melting under his seme. He shivered feeling Ryuuzaki's tongue caressing his sensitive navel. A few seconds later he was already completely naked and felt that the detective took his length into his hot cavern swirling his tongue around the tip and steadily taking in more and more of the boy.

'Lawliet!' He cried out being too distracted to notice that L was already inserting a second finger inside him scissoring him. 'I-I am t-too close...! I d-don't want t-to come y-yet!'

Ryuuzaki let go of Light's member with a loud pop but left his fingers inside the teen. Light gasped suddenly realizing that he had been already being fingered. L leaned down to kiss the boy deeply, slipping his tongue through his slightly parted lips and tangling it with Light's one.

'This… newly… discovered… way… of … distracting you, Raito-kun,… appears… to be… really successful…' L drawled between the kisses pulling boy's hips closer to himself and positioning his hardened-once-more manhood, removing the fingers. The tip was slightly brushing the entrance.

'Lawliet...' Light moaned piercing his eyes to the detective and biting one of his index digits. His eyes were shining in the semidarkness. '_Take_ me...' He purred seductively. _'Dominate_ me, make me _yours_...'

'Hmm, what has happened to my sweet innocent uke...?' L slammed to the hilt into the teen in one quick movement making him scream loudly. A few tears that escaped his eyelids were immediately removed by Ryuuzaki's tongue. Fortunately, the pain wasn't as bad as usually thanks to the great preparation beforehand and Light quickly adjusted to the large intruder wrapping his limbs around the detective's body and demanding a slow kiss from him weaving his hands in Ryuuzaki's black hair.

'You can move now' he whispered in his ear and moaned softly as L pulled out almost entirely and thrust back again as deep as he could. 'Oh, Lawliet...' He writhed in the detective's arms, shudders of pleasure were seizing his body. Each time Ryuuzaki hit this little bundle of nerves inside him, he would see stars slowly going mad and losing his senses.

The immeasurable pleasure was overtaking L's mind as well as all of his barriers were slowly vanishing. All his thoughts were turning into simple orders piercing through his brain and telling him to move in and out in a rhythmical pace and kiss the sweet lips of his beloved Light who was panting underneath him.

'…L… ngh… I think… I'm gonna…' the boy was cut off feeling Ryuuzaki's hand wrapping around his member and pumping it, synchronizing the strokes with his hips. 'L…!' Light's back arched and his seed spurted out covering his and the detective's abdomen. Soon, Lawliet obtained his release with a low growl coming inside the boy and collapsing unwittingly on the teen. The boy smiled stroking lightly Ryuuzaki's upper back and inhaling deeply. He was so lucky that they'd met. They were truly made for each other.

'Lawliet…' the boy mumbled into the ravenous hair.

'Hmm…?' The sleepy murmur came to his ear.

'Are you aware that you ruined my ambitious plans for tomorrow?' Light chuckled.

'Oh, did I?' L pulled up on his elbows a bit pulling out of the boy which made the teen's face wince a bit. He took a towel and cleaned them off the sticky sperm. 'And what are those ambitious plans Raito-kun had come up with?' He asked lying down beside the teen and pulling him to himself.

'I was planning on doing a little jogging in Regent's Park tomorrow morning' Light mumbled. 'But it will be rather impossible foreseeing the awaiting backache due to your today's deep penetration of my body' he smirked curling up on the detective's chest.

'Why would Raito-kun like to do such a useless thing as jogging?' L frowned wrapping his arm possessively around the boy's shoulder.

'To stay fit, of course' Light stated. 'That's _why_ people do jogging.' He threw in.

'So this is about staying fit?' Ryuuzaki murmured peeking at the teen in semidarkness. 'I know a better activity to keep Raito-kun in shape...' He whispered.

'Do you? Then, what is it?' Light asked curiously.

'Guess by yourself' L chuckled grabbing suggestively the boy's buttock for a second. He could feel how Light's face, which was placed on his chest, heated up immediately.

'Jesus Christ, you are such a _pervert_' the teen snorted trying to overcome the embarrassment. 'You'd better go to sleep already instead of saying such things.'

'Does it mean that Raito-kun agrees for such a deal?' Lawliet teased with a malicious tone.

'No comment' Light hissed burying his burning face into L's chest and falling asleep at once.

'Evading the answer equals the agreement in my view...' The detective mumbled quietly and sailed away with a smirk across his lips.


End file.
